neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Penguin
Penguin (ペンギン, Pengin, lit. Penguin) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're penguins with a red and white stripped scarf, they also wear a black hat with a yellow swirl. Dees Snow Forest Variant Behavior Skills Dees Snow Forest Penguins have 5 skills: *Power Attack (0 SP) *High Ice / (160 SP) *Ice Attack (0 SP) *Ice Impulse / (160 SP) *Ice Crush & / (750 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Excluding Ice Crush, these Penguins use all their skills almost equally. In rare cases they use Ice Crush. When these Penguins run out of SP they only use Power Attack or Ice Attack. Below 50% HP When these Penguins' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Ice Crush increase greatly. Partners Dees Snow Forest Penguins can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: A Penguin and a Snow Girl ( ) *6737 EXP / 8758 EXP (EXP Up) *1646 Credits / 2139 Credits (Credits Up) A Penguin and two Snow Girls ( ) *10,019 EXP / 13,024 EXP (EXP Up) *2489 Credits / 3235 Credits (Credits Up) Two Penguins and a Snow Girl ( ) *10,192 EXP / 13,249 EXP (EXP Up) *2449 Credits / 3183 Credits (Credits Up) Two Penguins and two Snow Girls ( ) *13,474 EXP / 17,516 EXP (EXP Up) *3292 Credits / 4279 Credits (Credits Up) Rebeat Resort Variant Behavior Skills Rebeat Resort Penguins have 5 skills: *Power Attack (0 SP) *High Ice / (160 SP) *Ice Attack (0 SP) *Ice Impulse / (160 SP) *Ice Crush & / (750 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Excluding Ice Crush, these Penguins use all their skills almost equally. In rare cases they use Ice Crush. When these Penguins run out of SP they only use Power Attack or Ice Attack. Below 50% HP When these Penguins' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Ice Crush increase greatly. Partners Rebeat Resort Penguins can have some partners to help them, two combinations are known: A Penguin and a Frozen Hermit Crab ( ) *205,158 EXP / 266,705 EXP (EXP Up) *212,750 Credits / 276,575 Credits (Credits Up) A Penguin and two Frozen Hermit Crabs ( ) *276,116 EXP / 358,950 EXP (EXP Up) *425,460 Credits / 553,098 Credits (Credits Up) Giant Variant Behavior Skills Giant Penguins have 5 skills: *Power Attack (0 SP) *High Ice / (160 SP) *Ice Attack (0 SP) *Ice Impulse / (160 SP) *Ice Crush & / (750 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Excluding Ice Crush, these Penguins use all their skills almost equally. In rare cases they use Ice Crush. When these Penguins run out of SP they only use Power Attack or Ice Attack. Below 50% HP When these Penguins' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Ice Crush increase greatly. Partners Giant Penguin don't have direct partners. Gallery Penguin.png|A Penguin PenguinFront.png|A Penguin (Front View) PenguinSide.png|A Penguin (Side View) PenguinBack.png|A Penguin (Back View) Navigation Category:Enemies Category:Aquatic Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Article stubs Category:DLC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 DLC